


Come and Get Me

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome wants to play games, but might not like it when you play dirty too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get Me

It was a slow night, and you were leaning up against the bar when you saw him walk in. A smirk formed on your lips as soon as you saw that red hair. You turned to the bartender, putting in an order for his regular drink before you turned around to give him the up-down as he sat at his usual seat in your section. Him, doing the same to you, eyeing your legs in the short skirt you wore as a waitress in the club. The two of you had been...something for the last couple of months. Everyone seemed to know you were his girl, even though nothing official was ever established between the two of you. And no one tried to test that idea, except for the occasional handsy drunk. You'd grab the drunk's attention, nod toward Jerome at his seat, who just needed to give that menacing look to get the grabby-hand perv to back off. A few of the feistier ones had been escorted out, bloody and not likely to use those hands anytime soon.

You grabbed his drink off the bar and started over to him, when the new girl jutted in front of you, stepping up to Jerome. For a brief moment, you noticed Jerome's eyes flicker to you, seeing your miffed expression. Then he quickly sized up the tall girl with the honey-blonde hair that stood in front of him. Licking his lips before smiling and scooting over, inviting her to sit with him.

You nearly dropped the drink where you stood. You'd heard rumors that he'd been messing around with a few other girls, which sometimes pissed you off, but had never seen him actually flirting with someone. You tried to remind yourself that nothing was really official between you, and that quite frankly, you were lucky he hadn't gotten bored and killed you yet. Something he had sometimes done mid-conversation with the random criminals he associated with. However, seeing him lift his arm to set it behind the tan shoulders of that giggly blonde made your cheeks flush with anger. You tapped your nails on the glass of his drink, forcing one foot in front of the other to reach the table. Trying to remain professional, you set down his drink and put on a fake smile.

"Don't you need to check on your tables?" Your eyes shot daggers at the girl in your spot.

The blonde swept her hair back behind her shoulders before leaning over to whisper something in Jerome's ear. He stared straight into your eyes as the girl spoke to him, that cocky smirk on his face the entire time. He knew your mind was racing with jealous thoughts, you hadn't even tried to hide it with your body language and the expression on your face. She then got up and practically skipped away, seemingly oblivious to the hornet's nest she just stepped into, or not caring. Either way, it pissed you off. The rest of your shift was spent shooting glares in both their directions every chance you could. At the end of the night, you took your usual seat next to him where the blonde had sat earlier.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Why, whatever could you mean, sweetness?" His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't toy with me, Jerome. I don't think you'd like the way I play."

"Oh doll, it's adorable that you think you're even on my level," he said, leaning into you. "My rules don't seem fair to you? Too bad, life's not fair. But, Doll, don't even try to pretend you'd like me to play nice. No matter what I do, I know you're coming back for more."

You tried to put on your best poker face, but your hurt and anger seeped through. He was right, you were always there, ready and willing to submit to just about anything he suggested. He leaned in further with his arm around you, willing you to submit to him again with his hot breath on your neck, sending a slight shiver through your body. Then he placed his lips on you, softly kissing your sensitive skin for a moment until you sighed in defeat and pleasure. He kept going until he felt your body relax, a warm tingling sensation slowly rolling through your body, mingling with the heat radiating from him. You hadn't even realized how tense you had made your back as you tried to challenge him. He continued lightly sucking on your neck, moving up to reach your ear. Lightly nipping it when he got there. You leaned into him more, starting to rest your leg against his, slightly parting your thighs in a reaction to the warmth you started to feel between them. He didn't move his hands to touch you beyond what his lips and tongue were already busy doing. 

As you let out a soft moan, he snapped his teeth together hard on the skin below your jaw. He held you there for a moment as you gasped, making sure he'd leave a bruise with the strength of his bite. He released you, and pulled back, waiting for you to look into his eyes.

"I don't play fair, how have you not learned that by now? If you can't keep up with me, stop wasting my time. I don't need someone around that's gonna ruin my fun."

For a moment you stared into his eyes, then blinked yourself out of the daze from your arousal, slightly shaking your head, lips quivering from excitement.

"I want to have fun," you whispered to him in an apologetic tone. You licked your lips and leaned into him, looking him right in the eyes. "Let me remind you how fun I can be?" Your eyes pleaded to him and flickered with mischief, he looked from them, to your lips that you were nibbling on lightly as you waited for him to answer.

"Sure thing, doll, let's see what ya got."  
\--------  
He let you push him into the bedroom, him chuckling and playing along with your suddenly dominant attitude. You kept a straight face as you made him stand at the side of the bed, slowly running your hands across his chest, along his shoulders and down his arms, pulling his jacket off of him. He continued to stand still, eyebrows raised in amusement, letting you undress him slowly. You gently let your fingertips graze along his skin as you undid button after button and pulled his shirt off. You reached up and pulled his face to yours, crashing into his lips with a rough, ravenous kiss. Your mouths moving together, a flurry of tiny bites and tongues licking each other. He moved to grab you, but you pushed his hands down, reminding him that this was your game. You felt his lips turn into a smile and could feel the bulge growing in his pants between the two of you. With one hand you reached down to unbuckle his belt, roughly pulling it from the loops of his pants.

You pulled away from the kiss and knelt down to open his pants the rest of the way, licking your lips as you pushed the button through the loop and slid down the zipper. You let them fall to the ground and waited for him to lift his feet and step out of them. In another moment, you had him fully undressed, aside from his boxers which barely contained his erection. You palmed him through the fabric, gentle touches at first with just your fingertips, until you grabbed him, holding him with some pressure and slightly rubbing your hand up and down.

He let out a slow breath and licked along the sharp edges of his teeth. His eyes full of lust, he looked down at you expectantly, waiting for you to take him out of the restricting fabric. 

You looked up to him with wide, doe eyes, mouth slightly parted. You could feel your panties getting sticky and wet with your own arousal. His statuesque body towering over you, and erect cock awaiting your next move. The power you suddenly commanded over him making your body tremble as you tried to maintain your self-control, forcing the arousal build in both of you. After a moment of teasing him with your hands, your mouth close enough to make him feel your warm breath on his throbbing length, you broke the heavy silence.

"Lie down."

His eyes widened, surprised and amused again by your dominance. Smiling at you like someone who was humoring a child, he complied and laid on the bed, resting his arms behind his head, waiting for your next move.

You climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed, skirt slowly riding up your thighs as you spread your leg over to straddle him. You leaned forward, stopping as your chest was over his face. Your nipples were perked from arousal and feeling his hot breath through the thin fabric of your shirt and lacey bra. He rubbed his lips over them before opening his mouth to nibble on you through the fabric. As he continued to tease you through your clothes, you grabbed his wrists out from under his head and pulled them toward the bars on the headboard. Holding down his wrists with one hand while you reached for the handcuffs with the other. You felt him hesitate and start to twitch his wrists for a moment, nearly snatching them from you.

"Come on baby," you cooed, "You get to use these on me all the time, don't you want to know how it feels?"

"I know damn well how they feel," he responded flatly.

"Oh!" Your eyes widened. "That's right, you're still a wanted man, aren't you?" You asked in an innocent tone.

"Don't worry, this will be much more exciting than the last time you wore these cuffs." You rolled your hips over him, grinding onto his hard cock, making him feel how wet you were through your panties.

He sighed and relaxed his arms, giving you a moment to close the cool metal tightly around his wrists. He gave them a light tug, testing them out, frustration already showing on his face. He leaned his head down and gave you a warning look. You responded with a quick wink, continuing to slide your hips back and forth against his length. You lowered your face to his chest, placing gentle kisses onto his skin, then you let out your tongue to lick his nipple. Circling your tongue around it and flicking it the way he had done to you so many times. You sucked in a breath to blow cool air onto his wet skin and felt him shiver under you. A quick glance up and you noticed his eyes were closed, he breathed in slowly. You watched, waiting for him to take his next breath, then bit down on the sensitive skin, causing him to growl out a deep moan.

Satisfied with his reaction, you leaned over to the other side, continuing to lick, and blow and nibble. Occasionally looking up to see him smile in satisfaction. As you moved your hips to tease his cock some more, you could feel your wetness spreading over your thighs. You then pushed yourself up off the bed, waiting for him to watch you as you slid down your lace panties, kicking them away once they reached your feet. You then pulled your shirt off over your head, but left on your bra, skirt, and heels. You climbed back onto the bed, reaching into the waistband of his boxers and slid them down to his knees. You could see him throbbing with excitement. 

You started to slowly make your way up his body. Sliding your hands up his thighs, stopping at his hips. Hovering your mouth over him for a moment before moving to kiss him everywhere but where he wanted you to. You dug your nails into his hipbones and licked along the v-shape his muscles formed just above them. He hissed as he felt your breasts rub over his erection, and you felt a little sticky wetness as he leaked some precum from his tip. You continued to slither along his body until you reached his lips. You gave him a light kiss before whispering harshly, "Don't you dare come until I am done with you." You looked into his eyes, completely serious, making sure he got the point. He raised an eyebrow and let out a soft, breathy chuckle before he answered, "I can hardly wait." 

You reached a hand down to grab him, sliding his swollen head up and down your slippery, wet opening. You stopped for a moment, his swollen head painfully close to sliding into you. His face held a pained expression, his eyes pleaded with you for some relief. 

You suddenly lowered yourself slowly onto him. Both of you letting out long slow breaths at the sensation of him entering you. When he was fully inside, you paused for a moment, relishing in the feeling of fullness before the tingling and aching you felt overpowered you. You started to ride him, alternating sliding him in and out of you with grinding your hips into him, letting him rub that sweet spot deep inside. You occasionally heard the rattle of the handcuffs as he pulled against them, but you just tsked him and kept taking him at your own pace. Slowing down to a complete stop whenever you felt him start to twitch inside of you, forcing him to reign in his orgasm. 

You leaned down onto him, lowering the straps of your bra so that your breasts slipped out from the top. You rubbed your chest against his, lowering your mouth to take a nip from time to time as he bucked his hips against yours. Your skin was hot and you were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. The sounds of the metal links and heavy moans coming from both of you spurring you on. You started to ride him harder, rubbing your clit against him as you felt your orgasm building and your wetness spread over the two of you. Your thighs tensed as your felt the hot rush of release, your skin suddenly burning while waves of pleasure rolled through your body. 

You stilled for a moment, still occasionally convulsing and shivering with bliss. You gave him a seductive smile and moved your face to his to catch his mouth in a deep kiss. You got off of him, fanning yourself while trying to catch your breath. Stopping to smile at him for a long moment while he looked at you expectantly, motioning for you to either uncuff him or hop back onto his still hard cock. 

You sighed, "You know. I was thinking," you paused for a moment and bit the side of your lip before continuing, "I know a hottie with honey-colored hair that would love to see you like this." 

He licked his lips before spreading them into a wolfish grin. You stepped to the side of the bed and picked up your phone before leaning back down grabbing his cock to stroke it while you held the phone to your ear with your other hand, waiting while it rang. When someone answered, you rattled off the address, pausing a moment while the person on the other end of the line spoke, Jerome still lying on the bed, his eyes fluttering closed as your hand slid up and down his length. 

"Oh, that's just where you'll find Jerome Valeska. Thanks, Detective Gordon," you said nonchalantly. 

With that, you hung up. Watching as Jerome's eyes snapped open. 

"Oh, sweetness," you said, mocking him, "Was that not the same hot blonde you had in mind?" He snarled at you like a rabid dog in response. "I figure, you've got about 10 minutes before the cops get here, then maybe another 5 until they reach this apartment," you raised your eyebrows to Jerome, a smug smile across your face. "I told you that you wouldn't like the way I played Jerome, I know this hardly seems...fair." 

You grabbed his boxers and pulled them back up to his waist. Then got up from the bed to retrieve the rest of your clothes. Jerome started to yank at the cuffs, thrashing and cursing you out. 

You picked up the key to the handcuffs, and stuck it between your teeth as you dressed yourself. 

You leaned down to him letting him take the key with his teeth, then kissed the side of his mouth. Slowly, you turned and sauntered to the door, "Aren't these little games fun, J?" You asked, watching him struggle to get the key to the lock. He stopped for a moment and turned himself to give you a deadly glare. "Hhmmm. That's what I thought. Come and get me," you teased as you walked out the door.


End file.
